Past Night
by Yurichi-kun
Summary: She is only here once a week. But on that one day i give it y all!Will she ever realize my feeling? IchigoXRukia Please go to my profile and vote on my poll it would mean a lot to me! I dont care if you're a girl or boy you'll see why


**Past Night**

* * *

**"Her"**

* * *

Date Started 9-01-08

Date Finished 9-07-08

IchigoXRukia

PLZ OH PLZ GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL IT'S VERY VERY IMPORTANT TO ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR JUST KIDDING AROUND WITH YOUR SELECTION.

It was a rainy day, and I found my self under an awning at a local super market.

I don't even know why I'm here, but it's not like I'll leave, I don't even have an umbrella. I looked around in my pockets and found my cell phone, I check the calendar and, unfortunately, it was my favorite day, Saturday, the day when there are no hollows and _nobody _to get in the way of seeing "her"…

Today was the only day that she came to this world… today is the only day I get to see her… today is the only day I get to enjoy her presence…

Why the hell am I here, why the hell doesn't she come see me every day… why…?

After wasting about an hour in the store I realized the rain had stopped and with that I rushed home to enjoy "her" company! I passed everything as if it didn't matter; my favorite Strawberry shop, Chad's House, and even Kon who I found lying on the sidewalk.

Compared to just the sight of her nothing mattered, nothing! I finally reached our clinic and opened my front door. While running through my house, I realized that no one was home, but that didn't matter either. I didn't see her anywhere the only place left to look was my room. I ran to the door with my heart beating faster than a squirrel's, which actually brought to the thought of squirrels, what kind of life do they lead, is there a famous squirrel in south Africa, and was there anyone who had a pet squirrel, but… again none of this mattered compared to "her"!

I opened the door and there she was stomach first, on my bed, and reading the newspaper upside down. Her shirt was too small for her and her back was showing. I could see the outline of her hourglass-shaped body. She had shorts that were tightened at her waist. Nothing looked better in this entire world not my room, not my Naruto poster, not even the magazines I had stored under my bed (which I need to hide in a better spot because Dad constantly looks at them)

"Hey Ichigo what's a enacirruH?"

"That's a hurricane…

Rukia"

She cocked her head to the side and said something under her breath that I couldn't decipher. There was a sudden gust of wind that came from the window and her shirt drifted with it. Her hair was moving as well, she had dropped the news paper to put a lock of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't help but notice that a small view of her breast were shown while her shirt was moving.

"Hey, Ichigo, why are you blushing?"

"Pssh…I…I'm not blushing!"

I said as I moved my fingers in front of my cheeks, unfortunately I doubt this'll work like the time Rangiku tried to "Negotiate" with me so she could stay in my house.

"Well then move your hands… you've got nothing to hide right…?"

I moved my hands shamefully and revealed the blood vessels that had enlarged on the inside of my face.

"HAH, see you were blushing! You know if I didn't have to borrow your sister's shirts all the time this wouldn't happen!"

"Well it's not entirely a bad thing" I said under my extremely low breath.

She picked up the new paper again and, again, started reading it upside down.

"Enacirruh stih wen snaelro? ICHIGOOOO why is the human writing system so complicated?"

I reached over her shoulder and flip the news paper to the right position.

"There you go Rukia" I whispered those words in her ear in a desperate attempt to seduce her.

"Why'd you flip the paper upside down?"

I guess my attempt was futile in the end sigh

My only choice at that moment was to…

"Well I'll see you later Ichigo, there's someone calling me."

"What!" "Really, are you serious!?"

"Yeah, I have to go see Renji. There's some kind of problem over in the Seireitei

"WAIT!...please…don't leave…please…"

I was staring at the bottom of my shoes the embarrassment was eating me alive, I couldn't face her, I wouldn't face her, no matter what!

But to my surprise two small soft fingers with perfectly refined nails touched my chin and rose my head to the exact point in which we could make eye contact. Her eyes sparkled from the reflection of the sun coming from the window, I was about to melt from just the touch of her fingers when…

"YOU'RE TO CLINGY ICHIGO!!"

My eyes widened, my head went blank, and my hands started to twitch as she walked out the door

Later that night she was gone… and to my dismay I realized the sun had gone down and the moon lit my room making it a depressing black and white. It was "her" the person I loved, the person I only got to see every week, the girl who brightened my Sundays, and the girl who might never understand my feeling.


End file.
